


Gifts in the Garden

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, and that's all i can write anymore!, because i'm stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “I made something for you.”Her eyes light up. “Really? Presents? What’s the occasion?”The Doctor laughs sheepishly. “The occasion is I finally finished and couldn’t wait for a special occasion.”





	Gifts in the Garden

Rose is in the garden, weeding one of her many flowerbeds when the Doctor kneels beside her. He smiles, almost shyly, and says, “I made something for you.”

Her eyes light up. “Really? Presents? What’s the occasion?”

The Doctor laughs sheepishly. “The occasion is I finally finished and couldn’t wait for a special occasion.” He hands her a small rectangular box, wrapped in blue paper and tied with silver ribbon.

Opening the box, Rose gasps, overwhelmed by what she sees. When she finds the words she looks up and says, “My own sonic?” It shines up at her, all yellowish gold.

He beams. “Been working on it for months. Having our TARDIS fully grown and ready for use advanced the project exponentially, but it still took ages. Especially as I had to scrounge most of the material from Torchwood without you noticing.”

Laughing, Rose says, “That’s not difficult. You’re always bringing home random bits for your tinkering. I don’t really pay it much mind anymore, at least until I try to turn on the tv but the remote starts the microwave instead. Or when there’s suddenly a new tap on the sink that dispenses lemonade.”

“Hey! You said you liked the lemonade!”

“I do! I don’t understand why it’s blue, but it’s delicious.”

Attempting to get the focus off his DIY, the Doctor picks up the sonic screwdriver with a flourish. It buzzes and flashes… “It’s pink!” Rose says, clearly delighted.

“Of course,” he says, as if that was the only acceptable color. Then, hesitantly, running his free hand through his hair, “So you like it then?”

“It’s brilliant,” Rose answers, taking his face in her hands. “ _ You _ are brilliant. Thank you, Doctor.” After a gentle kiss she adds, “I love you.”

“Quite right, too,” he teases. Laughing away her mock glare, he puts the sonic into her hand and says, “Rose Tyler, I love you, too.”

She loves her sonic. But having him here with her, to say those words over and over again, is the best present of all.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 25: Presents


End file.
